


Origin of The Faceless Old Woman

by MiniRaven



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in your home was not always faceless, and she didn’t always live in your home. Once upon a time, the Faceless Old Woman had a face, and it was stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of The Faceless Old Woman

The Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in your home was not always faceless, and she didn’t always live in your home.

Once upon a time, The Faceless Old Woman had a face, and she was young and beautiful.

* * *

 

Her name didn’t matter. Only her face. Her beautiful, perfect face.

She worked as a secretary for a growing company, and would ride the elevator frequently. He would see her there, every day, and quietly marvel at her beauty from the far corner of the lift.

One day, he decided to approach her. Once the doors to the lift closed, he complemented her beauty. When she turned around to give a polite reply, she screamed.

His name had been whispered around the company, but she had not understood it until now. The others had talked about a creeping feeling, like someone was watching, and a entity that appeared in their corner of their eye when the rode the empty elevator.

The entity stood before her now, tall, elegantly dressed, and devoid of a face.  He was the Faceless Gent that watches you in the lift.

The doors opened and she dashed out of the lift, never looking back.

The Faceless Gent’s heart was broken. Never in all his life, or what he could remember, had he been rejected so harshly. He cried thought the night, and by the next morning, he had formed a plan for revenge.

 

* * *

Months later, after religiously taking the stairs to work every day, she found herself running late for a meeting. There was no time to take the stairs, so she made the split second choice to take the lift.

She got in, and the doors closed with a thud. The lights flickered and she realized how empty the box was.

“Hello again,” said a voice.

She turned around, and there he was. The same tall faceless man she had seen months before.

“I like your face,” he said. “Mind if I borrow it?”

She tried to say no, but his long fingers had already captured her face in their grasp. She gasped as she felt her face, her identity, her beauty, her memory, her age, being sucked out of her and into the hand. The gent began to laugh at his sweet revenge. How long had it been since he had last captured a face?

She could feel her strength being sucked away by the merciless man. In a last ditch effort, she threw her purse at the man’s head and knocked him to the side.

The doors opened, and she ran away. The gent sat in the elevator cackling on the floor. The damage had been done. Her face was now his forever more.

She ran out the building as fast as she could through the desert heat, stopping only when she spotted a home. She ran inside and collapsed on the floor, all the energy in her body striped out and replaced with a void.

 

* * *

When she awoke, she looked around the home. It wasn’t her home, that was for sure. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped. Her once youthful hair was now wiry and grey. Her skin was wrinkled and her face was gone, replaced with a blank slate of flesh.

The door opened and she hid out of sight. You came home, completely unaware that she was there. She tried to leave, but found herself trapped in the confines of your home.

She has since given up leaving. It wasn’t worth her time. Instead, she has secretly taken up residence in your home. Occupying herself by setting fire to your fridge, rearranging your books, and running for mayor. You know, normal hobbies for faceless old women. Hobbies anyone would take up if they lost all of who they were.

She still hasn’t forgotten about the Faceless Gent though. Sometimes, after you have gone to sleep and she has finished writing new propaganda against her opponent, Hiram McDaniels, she think about the Faceless Gent and plots the most painful ways to kill her double.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a bit, and this is the first chance I've had to write it down. Thank you for reading. I'm posting this late at night, so apologies for any spelling errors.
> 
> Also, let me know if you like the idea of the Faceless Gent. I've seen so many Desert Bluffs doubles for other characters and not her. The Faceless Old Woman is in the top five of my favorite characters and I'm saddened that she doesn't have much of a fanbase. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
